This invention relates generally to the field of blood flow, and in particular to the optimization of blood flow to the heart and brain in states of low blood pressure, head trauma and cardiac arrest. In one aspect, the invention relates to the intentional manipulation of intrathoracic pressures to facilitate such blood flow.
Inadequate blood flow can have serious consequences and may result from a variety of conditions. For example, those suffering from low blood pressure may have inadequate blood flow to the heart and brain. This is especially true when low blood pressure is the result of blood loss, such as from a serious wound.
Head trauma is generally regarded as the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States for children and young adults. Head trauma often results in swelling of the brain. Because the skull cannot expand, the increased pressures within the brain can lead to death or serious brain injury. While a number of therapies have been evaluated in order to reduce brain swelling, including use of hyperventilation and steroids, an effective way to treat intracranial pressures remains an important medical challenge. As described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. (Attorney Docket No. 16354-005211), filed on the same date as the present application, the effects of head trauma may be addressed by decreasing intracranial pressure and increasing cerebral cerebral spinal fluid flow and, to a lesser extent, increasing blood flow to the brain. The complete disclosure of this application is herein incorporated by reference.
Those suffering from cardiac arrest lose essentially all blood flow. If not promptly restored, the loss of blood flow can lead to brain injury or death, among other ailments